Ghostrophobia
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Milo décide d'embarquer un groupe de chevaliers et de spectres dans une partie dite "maudite" du Sanctuaire pour leur faire passer une soirée inoubliable. Cependant, il ignore dans quel danger il les a plongé. Warning ! Cete fic est gore, sanglante et la torture y est explicitement abordée.


**Disclamer: Tout le monde appartient à Masami Kurumada.**

**Me voici cette fois-ci avec un two shot (ou three shot) qui aurait dû être un OS mais vu qu'il est à presque douze mille mots actuellement je me suis dis que j'allais peut-être le couper en deux xD**

**Cette fic devait, à la base, être la fic Halloween de 2013 hors nous sommes en 2014 ! J'ai donc trouvé comme excuse que...c'est la fic Halloween de 2014, z'avez vu comme je suis en avance ? =D **

**Arlès: Va te pendre !**

**Moi: T_T**

**Hadès: *la serre***

**Breeeeeeef bonne lecture tout le monde !**

**/0\0/0\**

Chapitre 1: L'introduction du jeu de la Mort.

_-Aller les gars, je vous assure que ça sera hyper amusant !_

_-Et pour la énième fois, on t'assure que ton idée est totalement foireuse alors assied toi et tais-toi._

_C'est avec sa froideur habituelle que Camus remit Milo à sa place et ce en pleine réunion. En effet, depuis quelques jours, le Scorpion n'arrêtait pas de crier dans tous les coins qu'il voulait à tout prix visiter le temple oublié situé en contrebat du Sanctuaire. Cette idée en avait secoué plus d'un surtout que cette réunion comportait à la fois les chevaliers, mais aussi les spectres et les dieux qui les gouvernaient respectivement, le tout pour un centième traité de paix qui ne sera jamais respecté car personne ne peux rester deux cents ans au calme sans frapper celui ou celle qui lui casse les bonbons._

_Seulement voilà, le huitième gardien du Sanctuaire avait dérangé tout le monde en hurlant haut et fort son envie de partir en touriste dans la partie interdite des terres sacrées d'Athéna, le tout quand même sous le nez de Shion. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir avant de l'adoucir devant le Verseau qui avait eu la sympathie d'intervenir pour lui. Toutefois il était trop tard, des murmures à ce sujet naviguaient déjà partout dans l'assemblée des guerriers._

_-Ecoutez-moi tous attentivement, ordonna le vieux Bélier, cet endroit est maudit. Dites vous bien que si son accès est interdit c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas rasé, je ne dirais rien à ce sujet. Je ne punirais personne si vous vous y rendez mais sachez que vous jouez avec votre vie en allant là-bas. Des petits plaisantins s'y sont déjà rendus pour prouver leur bravoure, on ne les a jamais retrouvés ! Maintenant libre à vous de faire ce que vous souhaitez, vous êtes grands après tout._

_Là-dessus, le grand manitou partit avec les deux dieux, laissant les deux armées que tout oppose ensemble. Beaucoup rentrèrent chez eux en prétextant qu'ils avaient prévu des soirées restos ou cinéma d'horreur entre amants et seuls restèrent une poignée de joyeux lurons, j'ai nommé : Mu, Deathmask, Saga, Kanon, Milo, Camus, Rhadamanthe, Minos, Rune, Myu, Sylphide et Valentine._

_Tous se tournèrent vers le Scorpion, tout fier d'avoir attiré l'attention de quelques uns. En son for intérieur, il s'imaginait déjà tous les convaincre et les embarquer dans ses idées d'Indiana Jones explorateur du paranormal._

_-Abandonne cette idée Milo, l'interrompit Mu, je suis du même avis que mon maitre. C'est de la pure folie d'aller là-bas surtout quand vous ne savez pas ce qui vous y attend. Je te savais inconscient mais pas à ce point là. Si tu penses que nous sommes masochistes au point de te suivre, tu rêves._

Un nouveau grognement émana de la bouche de Deathmask, qui commençait à en avoir marre de poiroter devant le temple du Bélier en attendant que ce dernier veuille bien daigner se montrer, car le Cancer ne voulait pas se rendre seul à cette excursion d'un soir. Il avait donc supplié son amant de venir mais celui-ci avait de suite refusé en prétextant qu'il était occupé et que ces futilités ne l'intéressait pas. Seulement, ce n'est pas parce que l'on sort avec l'italien que l'on s'attire forcément ses faveurs ainsi que ses tendresses, et ça, Mu le comprit vite. Cependant il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Angelo, par peur de le perdre mais aussi par principe, jamais l'atlante ne ferait quelque chose pouvant blesser un ami.

C'est donc avec exaspération qu'il pointa finalement le bout de son nez, ne se retenant pas pour s'afficher avec un air relativement froid qui effraya un peu le Cancer. Mais malgré cela, Mu le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'au point de contact de toute la bande : le pas de porte du temple oublié.

Les personnes déjà présentent raillèrent le Bélier qui ne leur accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard mis à part un petit sourire servant à rassurer son entourage sur son humeur. Milo et Camus étaient évidemment les premiers sur place en compagnie de Sylphide, Valentine, Saga et Kanon. Ils attendirent donc l'arrivée des personnes manquantes et ce fut Rune qui termina le cortège, triturant son fouet dans ses bras. Minos haussa un sourcil en voyant son procureur armé mais ne décida pas d'intervenir car il semblait être le seul à avoir trouvé cela étrange et il ne voulait en aucun cas embarrasser le norvégien.

-Mu ? Interpella Rhadamante, vu que Shion est ton maitre, tu dois savoir des choses sur ce temple.

-En effet, j'en ai entendu parler mais je n'en sais pas plus que n'importe quel Gold Saint. La seule chose que nous avons appris sur ce bâtiment c'est qu'il est hanté voir maudit et que certains idiots s'amusent à vouloir le visiter, histoire d'avoir leur dose de frayeur. Seulement, on ne les retrouve jamais. Comme vous pouvez l'entendre, je radote ce que mon maitre a dis tout à l'heure pendant la réunion. Tu sais peut-être plus de chose que moi Saga, après tout, tu as été Grand Pope, tu as peut-être trouvé des documents.

-Disons qu'Arlès avait songé à ça mais malheureusement il n'a rien trouvé dans les archives. C'est comme si ce temple n'avait pas d'histoire.

-On cherche peut-être pas au bon endroit, dit Deathmask en haussant les épaules, l'air totalement indifférent.

-Quelque chose me turlupine quand même avec cette histoire, déclara Myu, c'est que nous sommes tous conscients des risques encourus mais nous voulons quand même y aller. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'y rendre dans ce cas là, nous risquerions de manquer à nos dieux.

-Tu envisages déjà une nouvelle guerre sainte, la mite ? Railla Kanon, ou tu dis ça pour te défiler et partir rejoindre Pharaoh. Ah mais oui suis-je bête, vous vous êtes disputés et tu as déclaré ne plus vouloir le voir.

Le Papillon s'apprêtait à le frapper mais Sylphide l'arrêta à temps, l'incitant à se calmer. De son côté, Rhadamanthe mit une violente tape sur le crâne du Dragon des mers en le félicitant d'être aussi débile. Ceux qui n'avaient encore rien dis se toisèrent de manières blasés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement décidé de commencer la visite.

-Juste un truc, s'interposa Valentine, comment on prouvera aux autres que l'on a réussi à traverser et qu'on est arrivé au bout ?

-Aucune idée mais s'il le faut, on arrachera un bout de mur et on le ramènera en cadeau. Ils pourront prétendre qu'on aurait pu le trouver ailleurs mais vu qu'Eaque n'est pas venu, il pourra dire en toute honnêteté que nous n'avons pas menti et ils seront tous forcé de nous croire, ricana le Cancer.

Les douze courageux guerriers entrèrent dans le temple et furent accueilli par une grosse épaisseur de poussière ainsi qu'un silence est une atmosphère glaçante, comme si on avait mixé le temple du Cancer et du Verseau ensemble. L'intérieur semblait ressembler en tout points aux autres maisons même s'il était largement plus vaste au point de ne pas en voir le fond et rien ne pouvait laisser paraître qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit hanté.

Tous allumèrent leur cosmos pour pouvoir avancer dans le noir et Rune sortit un gros cahier pour répertorier tout ce qui pourrait arriver, afin de rendre une sorte de rapport. Minos était sur ses talons pour surveiller le travail de son procureur.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je ne suis pas venu pour dire que le parvis est le même que chez nous, contesta Kanon, donc soit on avance, soit on se barre et on se matte tout l'intégrale de Saw sur l'écran de cinéma de Shion.

-T'as cinq secondes pour qu'on se prépare ?! Tempêta son jumeau, on est pas dans un endroit normal ici alors commence pas à râler.

Rhadamanthe sépara les deux Gemini qui entamaient déjà un combat, probablement de mille jours comme le veut la coutume, sauf qu'une violente bourrasque s'éleva, trainant avec elle une épaisse brume noire qui entoura la totalité des aventuriers. Seuls leurs cris de surprise, leurs plaintes et leurs injures, pour un certain reptile des mers très rebelle, en émanèrent. Ceux qui étaient proches se collèrent aussitôt entre eux et ils eurent raison car la brume explosa instantanément, dévoilant enfin aux explorateurs quelque chose de très étrange…

**_Règle numéro un_**_ : Savoir être bien accompagné ou faire cavalier seul…_

Rune battit des paupières et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever malgré la douleur qui engourdissait ses muscles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de marteau sur le crâne et que Cerbère lui était passé sur le corps. Au-dessus de sa tête brûlait une torche et à ses côtés était étendu Minos. L'argenté ramassa rapidement son bouquin ainsi que son fouet, qu'il fit aussitôt disparaitre, et secoua son supérieur qui lui répondit par un grognement avant de finalement ouvrir ses orbes dorés.

-Rune… ? Où sont passés les autres ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, assura-t-il. Je me réveille à l'instant également. La seule chose qui semble différente autre que la disparition de nos amis est le fait que nous soyons dans une sorte d'alcôve située dans une pièce carrée. Je pense que ce brouillard est la cause de notre malaise et de notre téléportation.

-On devrait partir à la recherche des autres.

Le Griffon parvint à se lever avec l'aide du Balrog qui le regardait avec une inquiétude que le juge ne put comprendre. Il ne voyait pas la tendresse dont Rune faisait preuve mais plutôt l'accomplissement du devoir de subordonné. Le plus jeune le comprit et tourna la tête pour ne plus croiser son regard interrogateur…

_Je vois dans ton regard que tu es aveugle. Je t'ouvre mon cœur sans te le dire mais tu ne sens rien. Pour toi je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un confident, il est impensable pour toi que je t'aime._

Myu avait déjà quitté l'alcôve dans laquelle il s'était réveillé et il commençait déjà à visiter la petite allée qui se présentait à lui. Le Papillon n'avait pas eu la chance de se rapprocher de quelqu'un au moment de l'attaque surprise du nuage de fumée et s'était donc retrouvé tout seul. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça même s'il aurait tant aimé que Pharaoh soit avec lui pour le soutenir moralement. Après tout leur relation débutait à peine. Mais Myu avait cette étrange sensation de dégout personnel dont seul lui et le peu de spectres qui le côtoyaient avaient conscience.

_Tout le monde m'a tourné le dos pour ce que je suis et pourtant tu as su m'aimer malgré mon apparence. Toi seul me voyais sans te soucier de ma carapace alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dans le gouffre de la solitude ?_

Sylphide collait Valentine même avant leur entrée dans ce temple loufoque. La Harpie et le Basilic devaient être l'un des couples le plus soudé de tous les enfers. Ils se disaient tout, partageaient leur cauchemars et savouraient les mêmes passions. Personne ne savait depuis quand leur relation perdurait mais aucune vague ne venait la troubler. Une seule fois le Basilic avait haussé le ton sur le gardien du Cocyte pour finalement aboutir à une réconciliation très chaleureuse où les deux amants avaient passé une soirée entière à se pardonner mutuellement leurs fautes.

-Hé ! Sylph' tu rêvasse encore, rit Valentine en passant sa main devant les yeux de son amant.

-Oh excuse-moi Valou, je suis juste un peu perturbé par ce qui vient de nous arriver, c'est vrai quoi, on vient au Sanctuaire pour une simple réunion et on termine dans un temple hanté spécialisé dans la téléportation des personnes. Enfin bon, je suis content de ne pas avoir été séparé de toi.

Les deux tourtereaux se serrèrent encore plus et continuèrent à avancer en appelant leurs compagnons.

_Ta douceur envers moi et l'étincelle qui alimente mon amour pour toi. Cependant j'ai toujours su que tu souffrais. M'as-tu vraiment confié tes songes les plus sombres ?_

Un grognement poussé par Saga sépara immédiatement les deux amants qui marchaient devant lui. Depuis le début, Kanon essayait de ravir les lèvres de Rhadamanthe et vice-versa, ce qui irritait énormément l'ancien pope qui ne supportait pas de voir son jumeau dans les bras du juge. Ils avaient bien étés ennemis après tout, alors pourquoi l'ancien général faisait tout pour fuir sa surveillance et partir rejoindre son amant ? Pour lui c'était sûr, la vouivre le manipulait et le forçait à venir se jeter à ses pieds et maintenant il lui ordonnait de faire semblant de l'aimer devant lui mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, parole de Gemini schizophrène !

-Tu peux arrêter de tirer la gueule Saga ? Le nargua Kanon, je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir choisi Rhada comme amant mais si tu voulais éviter de voir nos bisous, fallait pas se raccrocher à moi au moment de la tempête.

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout Kanon, après tout je suis mal placé pour t'avoir dans mon collimateur avec ce que je t'ai fais au Cap Sounion, dit tristement l'ainé. C'est à lui que j'en veux ! Je sais qu'il t'a perverti et qu'il te retient contre ta volonté.

-J'ignore ce que tu as consommé mais je ne manipule pas ton frère. On s'est déclaré notre amour quand nous nous sommes battus aux enfers donc ça commence à dater. Si t'es pas content de nous voir ensemble, on ne te retient pas, reste ici si ça te chante.

Le chevalier marmonna quelques insultes dans sa barbe mais se décida finalement à les suivre, juste pour « casser les muffins à cette enflure de spectre mal épilé et anglais ». Le concerné par la réflexion choisit de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu car « répondre à ce genre d'insultes signifie se placer au même niveau intellectuel que l'abruti schizo qui a osé dire ça ».

_De la jalousie et de la possessivité, à quoi bon vouloir préserver quelqu'un à qui on a essayé de voler la vie ? N'ai-je pas assez souffert par ta faute ?_

-Alors mon Camus, comment trouves-tu ma super idée ? Demanda gaiement le Scorpion.

-Eh bien je dois t'avouer que tu as toujours eu des idées stupides. J'ai toujours cru que tu pensais bêtement sans t'en rendre compte mais là je suis certain que tu le fais exprès. Regarde dans quelle galère tu nous as tous mis, j'espère que les autres n'ont pas subi ça aussi.

L'arachnide baissa misérablement la tête, à chaque fois c'était la même chanson, dès qu'il faisait quelque chose pour plaire au Verseau, ce dernier balayait ses efforts d'un revers de la main sans sourciller ni se soucier des efforts fournis. C'était trop demandé que de vouloir au moins une fois l'approbation de son ami ?

-Excuse-moi Camus, je ne savais pas que tout cela engendrerait de telles circonstances…

-Il est trop tard pour t'excuser Milo, de toute façon personne ne peut t'arrêter quand tu souhaites faire quelque chose. Que cela te serve de leçon et une dernière chose, la prochaine fois, ne te colle pas à moi, ça me gênerais de finir à nouveau avec toi.

Le huitième chevalier s'arrêta net, son Camus ne voulait pas de lui juste parce qu'il les avait enfermé sans le savoir dans un temple ? Son petit monde venait de s'écrouler, de partir en fumée.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je n'ouvrirai plus la bouche et je ne toucherai à rien.

-Milo…, soupira le chevalier des glaces, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu te dire. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à être…moins envahissant, pas invisible.

Mais il était trop tard pour essayer de raisonner le huitième chevalier qui contenait au mieux ses larmes. Le sibérien ne remarqua pas sa retenue et continua à avancer tandis que son ami se décomposait intérieurement.

_Tu dis m'aimer alors que tu es responsable de mes pleurs intérieurs. Sans toi mon monde s'écroule mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne serait pas le cas pour toi. Pourquoi joues-tu donc avec mes sentiments alors que j'ai toujours su être la pour toi et t'aimer dans la douleur et la trahison ?_

Mu ne disait rien, il ne regardait pas Deathmask, aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit. Mu était actuellement dans une sorte de transe avec laquelle il tentait de joindre l'extérieur mais rien. De son côté, Angelo le regardait sans émotion, attendant patiemment que son amant termine. Il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger pendant sa méditation. Tout en restant silencieux, le Cancer détailla la moindre parcelle de son amant, se demandant comment il avait osé lever la main sur lui, comment il avait ressenti ce soudain désir de le vouloir mort ou suppliant à ses pieds, comment il avait tant désiré pouvoir le torturer pour l'éternité tandis que le monde s'effondrait dans les mains d'Hadès. Non…il ne devait pas repenser à ces choses qui le rendaient honteux aux yeux du Bélier.

-Je suis désolé Angelo, murmura Mu à bout de forces, je n'ai rien pu faire pour réussir à joindre les autres… Pardonne mon incompétence…

Le Cancer se jeta vers lui et parvint à l'intercepter avant que son corps frêle ne percute le sol. Le tibétain était à bout de force, haletant et transpirant de fatigue. Ses yeux bleus en amande le fixaient avec un air triste tandis que son corps se détendait sous la fatigue.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, quelque chose doit faire obstacle à ta magie c'est tout. Tu t'es fatigué à vouloir nous sauver sans la moindre hésitation. Repose-toi, j'assure tes arrières.

Là-dessus, l'italien chargea l'atlante dans ses bras et vit avec satisfaction ses yeux se fermer. Il déposa un léger baiser entre ses points de vie et continua sa route.

_On peut en vouloir à quelqu'un pour le mal qu'on lui a fais et qu'on lui fera mais moi j'ai su voir qui tu étais vraiment. J'ai su percevoir ta sensibilité et tu as su charmer mon cœur pour l'avoir à ta merci sans violence._

_Bien…tout est prêt, on peut commencer à jouer maintenant ? Depuis que je rêve de vous tester…_

**_Règle numéro 2 : _**_Prendre des voies différentes…_

Myu continuait tranquillement sa route, pensant toujours à sa dispute lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Aussitôt il se mit à penser à Slenderman, la creepypasta amie des enfants que Sylphide et Queen persécutait sans relâche avec ses huit pages.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda le spectre du Papillon. Si c'est une blague pour me faire peur c'est raté, j'ai l'habitude de me faire embêter.

Toutefois le bruit continua de s'intensifier jusqu'à devenir un craquement sec. Le spectre de la féerie angoissa légèrement et se mit à penser à autre chose. Il n'est pas né celui qui lui ferait peur, enfin techniquement le Bélier avait réussi à l'effrayer. Perdu dans ses pensées sur son dernier combat avec le mouton, Myu ne vit pas les fissures se former sous ses pas et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Hadès », il s'enfonça dans le sol en poussant un puissant hurlement.

Les vibrations de son cri firent sursauter Rune qui s'arrêta de marcher. Minos le regarda, incrédule, mais préféra le laisser tranquille. Le Balron se concentra sur les ondes qu'il entendait, essayant d'en trouver la source. Elles n'étaient pas violentes pour son ouïe sensible, il pouvait donc les percevoir sans risque de se retrouver à terre. Il empoigna le bras de son supérieur et le traina au travers des couloirs.

-Rune ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-J'ai entendu la voix de Myu, il a l'air d'avoir des ennuis !

Les deux soldats des enfers arrivèrent à un croisement mais le Griffon pila, forçant son procureur à s'arrêter. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard chargé d'inquiétude, ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum et ses iris brillaient de terreur.

-Je…On aurait jamais du venir ici, notre séparation et la détresse de Myu ne sont pas dus au fruit du hasard. Quelque chose se trame dans cet endroit. Je ne perçois pas les sons que j'arrivais à entendre avant d'entrer, ils sont remplacer par un calme de mort …Il faut absolument quitter cet endroit !

-Tu perds la boule Rune, c'est juste un stupide temple. Tu t'attends à quoi ? A voir un monstre ?! Je t'ai connu plus téméraire et courageux que ça, tu me déçois sur ce coup là.

-Je suis désolé, s'attrista l'autre en baissant la tête.

-Rune, je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi peu sûr de toi, tu peux me dire où tu as mis ton assurance ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu as peur, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout !

-C'est juste que…

-Stop, je refuse de t'entendre, le coupa Minos. Tu passe tellement de temps au tribunal que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de partir à l'aventure. Tu sais quoi ? On va chacun prendre un couloir différent comme ça tu seras forcé de te débrouille sans moi.

Rune écarquilla encore plus les yeux d'effroi mais il choisit de ne rien dire par peur d'énerver encore plus son supérieur et ce n'est pas en faisant cela qu'il aurait une place encore plus profonde dans son cœur froid rempli d'orgueil. C'est donc peu assuré qu'il partit vers le couloir de droite sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-triste du Griffon qui aurait souhaité un peu plus de résistance. Minos partit donc à gauche en chantonnant un air norvégien pour se donner du courage.

-Valentineuhhh ! Pleurnicha Sylphide qui venait de perdre sa trace, montre toi !

Mais personne ne lui répondit. En effet, la Harpie marchait derrière Sylphide jusqu'à ce qu'un flash lumineux ne l'éblouisse et que le Basilic ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. C'est dans une salle de bal qu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux sans apercevoir Valentine. Il se mit à courir vers la porte et la frappa de toutes ses forces mais elle resta close malgré l'acharnement.

-SYLPHIDE ! Hurla-t-il, viens m'aider !

Cependant, il ne vint pas pour la simple et bonne raison que son amant était beaucoup trop loin pour lui porter secours. De son côté, le Basilic continuer de courir en hurlant le nom de la Harpie.

Un léger souffle se faisait entendre dans le petit salon où Angelo et Mu avait abouti, le Bélier dormant toujours dans les bras du Cancer qui lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux. L'atlante semblait plus qu'épuisé par ses efforts comme si le temple aspirait une grande quantité de son cosmos à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'en servir. L'italien le posa sur un sofa et alluma d'autres torches avant de revenir près du tibétain. Ce dernier émergea de son sommeil en s'étirant légèrement le dos. Ses yeux fatigués se portèrent sur Deathmask tandis qu'il essayait de faire bouger ses muscles endoloris par l'effort mais le quatrième gardien le força à rester couché.

-Tu reste comme ça jusqu'à mon retour Mu, je vais aller voir où sont les autres et comment ils vont, je suis même certain que je vais tous les retrouver entrain de boire avec bonheur. Je promets de vite revenir te chercher.

Pour conclure son marché Angelo ravit les lèvres du Bélier qui se laissa faire avant de lui adresser un petit sourire triste. Le crustacé le couvrit et partit après être sûr que l'atlante était bien installé. Cependant il ne remarqua pas qu'un détail venait de changer, que quelque chose venait de s'ajouter au tableau.

-Dis Camus, tu crois qu'on va retrouver les autres ?

-Je n'en sais rien Milo et je croyais que tu devais te taire, le taquina froidement le Verseau.

-C'est dur de ne pas parler, surtout pour moi mais je ne fais pas de bêtise alors tu peux considérer que je suis toujours calme. Tu m'en veux toujours ? Demanda tristement le Scorpion.

-Mais non voyons, sourit Camus, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te reproche quoi que ce soit ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

Milo venait de passer du statut tout triste à celui de chevalier le plus heureux de la Terre, son Camus ne lui en voulait pas, tout allait bien à bord de son bateau d'amour : le Camilo. Il en avait même oublié tout ce qu'avait dit son amour avant ça.

-Eh Camus ? De quoi tu as peur ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Demanda le sibérien.

-Pour savoir, dit simplement l'arachnide, moi j'ai peur des gens qui me faisaient du mal dans les rues avant que je vienne vivre au Sanctuaire.

-Je sais Milo, tu me l'as déjà raconté et pour information, je n'ai peur de rien.

Ca restait encore à prouver mais le Scorpion ne fit rien à part être émerveillé par la merveillosité et la bravoure de son ami. Décidément, Camus était vraiment son super héros. C'est donc avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles que le duo continua à avancer. Derrière eux, au plafond, se dessinait un large sourire et deux pupilles verticales étincelantes fixèrent le duo.

_Pas de peur hein ? Eh bien, je vais tâcher de me débrouiller par moi-même._

-Bon Kanon, tu arrêtes et toi, Rhadamanthe, lâche mon frère ! Tonna Saga. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir supporter vos séances bisous depuis le début de ce périple !

-Roh t'es lourd avec ça grand frère, je te savais possessif mais là tu bats tous les records.

Rhadamanthe ne disait rien mais il devait avouer que le Gémeau abusait un peu. Après tout il n'avait pas violé son frère sous ses yeux quand même et ce n'était que la troisième fois que le Dragon des mers lui empoignait la chemise pour venir l'embrasser juste pour provoquer son ainé. Pauvre Saga, s'il savait ce que lui et son cadet faisait lors de ses sois-disantes visites chez Sorrento, il aurait les cheveux blancs en deux secondes.

Le trio était dans une sorte de petit salon, les deux amoureux sur un canapé rouge et l'ancien pope appuyait contre le mur à jeter mille et un regards noir tueur de wyvern. Toutefois Saga ne voulait pas trop s'emporter, une chaleur trop familière prenait vie en lui et c'était tout sauf l'endroit pour qu'elle sorte.

_Tic…Toc…Tic…Toc…Tic…Toc…J'arrive…Je suis derrière vous…_

**/0\0/0\**

**Voilouuu c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et vu la longueur j'ai pas trop envie de le corriger xD.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus et accrochez-vous bien pour la suite, ça va être très gore (et c'est là qu'on va voir si je dois vraiment consulter un psy).**

**Review svp ? =3 Vous aurez une photo d'Hades version Lost Canvas (eh ouais toujours fidèle à son Lost Canvas cette Zexy xD) en neko en récompense.**

**Hades: Nyaaaa~~**

**Alone: Nyaaaaa~~**


End file.
